This project is concerned with the synthesis of carbamates of alpha-amino sulfonamides, and 1, 2, 4-thiadiazolin-3-one 1, 1-dioxides. The evaluation of these materials as CNS agents will be completed and reported during this grant year. alpha, omega-diamino sulfonamides and carbamates of these will be prepared and evaluated as inhibitors of ornithine decarboxylase and as anticancer agents. Other carbamates of alpha-amino sulfonamides will be evaluated as inhibitors of amino acid decarboxylase enzymes and amino acid oxididase enzymes. This work is directed toward establishing alpha-amino sulfonamides and their carbamates as antimetabolites of amino acids.